comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-05-19 - Assembling the Art Room
=Location Description= Third Floor West Wing - X-Mansion - North Salem The hallway is of stained wood along the floors, and cream painted walls with white ceilings. Each dorm room has hooks upon the doors that hang the two names of those that occupy the room. There is a hall bathroom, with a number of showers, stalls and even one enclosed bathtub. The pictures on the walls are all of old-fashioned toys, little boys playing in creaks and woods, that sort of thing. One can tell this is the boys' floor. * Players ** Alex ** Jonothon ** Simone ** Andrea * Exits ** Jono's Dorm ** Stairway =Begin Scene= It is late afternoon and Simone has asked a few of the other mansion dwellers to help her lug in the supplies that have arrived for the art class. Xavier has allowed her to claim one of the third floor classrooms so they can avoid creating messes in dorm rooms or other locations. A number of plastic protective office mats need to be placed on the floor and some furniture needs to be moved out of the way. Simone smiles to those assembled, thanking them for their help. Alex is there. Rather thoroughly voluntold since Simone asked him in front of Scott, so he was instantly volunteered. Hes not having a bad time though, its better then sitting in bed staring at the ceiling avoiding homework. "So..what kind of art are we going to be doing in here?" Having been wrangled, a thin Brit is carrying up a box of those supplies. Jonothon really didn't mind helping, but he has quite pointedly been avoiding the really heavy boxes. Not because he's being a slacker either. Having left his jacket in his room, the teen is wearing a couple layered tshirts, some worn jeans, and heavy boots. <<...Where's this go? It's a bunch of cases. Can't tell what they are.>> Mostly because it's boxes of colored pencils, oil crayons, and the like. <> Because he kind of spoke over Alex there. Didn't mean to. Andrea may not be very strong, but she's not utterly helpless, despite being very much the 'clean and careful' sort. Most would be surprised that the young actress could be convinced to do any 'real work.' Then again, if Jonothon can be expected to do all of this 'in his condition' - Andrea's words, if only in her own mind so far - then certainly she can contribute. She puts down a similar box to Jonothon's, and waits for direction. Being the polite sort, she does not interrupt. The winged girl smiles. "I'm still taking requests, but at least until I find out what level every one is at, I was going to keep it simple, do some pencil drawings.. then move on to some charcoal.. " she says as she starts moving some chairs to the edges of the walls. "Ahh just put it in one of the corners Jono. We'll sor things after we've gotten the room straight." Alex shrugs his shoulders towards Jono. "It happens." He is working in a corner, straightening out supplies and stuff for a bit before heading towards Simone. "So...what else needs to be brought up here then?" His condition is why he's being careful. Jonothon's afraid he could hurt someone, or something, if the bandages around his chest don't hold well. A nod to Simone, and the box is settled into the corner. He then returns to help Andrea with hers. <> Offered with a little smile. He's been very subdued since the explosion, but not terribly depressed. All thanks to some help. <> To Alex about what's left. "Thank you, Jonothon." Andrea offers with a little smile, as he helps her with her box. "What more do we need to do in here, Ma'am?" Andrea then asks of Simone. Yes, Simone has been Ma'am-ed. It happens. She is a teacher here, after all, and politeness dictates. Anyway. Andrea does try to contribute. "Will there be any kinesthetic art?" she inquires. Simone continues moving the chairs back. "So do you all have any requests yet? " she asks, even if Jono claims he won't take the class. She arches a brow at Andrea's question. "You mean like performance art?" "Requests? Ehh...This is like, physical art. I guess I'm better at singing than anything else, if we're going to talk about Art." Alex leaves then. Theres a stack of stuff downstairs and the big strong men need to get it! So not taking the class. Even if he's signed up for it. Jonothon has other things he wants to do. This will of course last as long as Xavier decides it will. And rather like Alex, he's following the other teen to be able to get more boxes. Sorry, nothing to say quite yet. He's obviously no requests. "Manipulation art. Whittling, carving, sculpture, pottery. That sort of thing." Andrea clarifies. "I rather assumed acting, singing and such would be other classes." Classes the professional actress and model might not need to or intend to take. She knows how to do that stuff, after all. She helps out in the room for now, as it would be rude to walk out on the conversation, even if she'd still 'hear' everything Simone has to say. Simone wouldn't know that, and it might upset her. Simone chuckles. "I'd like to at least try to stick to traditional art techniques before expanding.. I'm hopeless when it comes to music to be honest." she then nods to Andrea. "Sure, once we've got a handle on some of the basics. I don't think we have enough students to justify pottery wheels or kiln, but we could probably tackle coil pots at some points, with some clay that air dries." He comes back eventually...carrying a bit more than he probably should, and tottering with the load. He eases through the doorway and settles the stack of boxes upon a sturdy desk, taking a deep breath after he does so. "Jeez.....that took a big dent out of it..." <> Jonothon supplies as he meanders back in with another box, trailing after Alex. <> Where he knows that is anyone's guess. The box joins the others in the corner. And with that the teen rights a chair and sinks into it as he rubs at his chest. The kid who doesn't breathe needs a breather. <> He doesn't know if the school would foot that bill. At which point, Andrea volunteers. "I could help foot the bill, so that we'd have more alternatives." Really? She's flaunting the money now? How rude! "I'd just like to see us doing something other than just the classical sketching varieties, as some have no talent at all for that work, but still have a lot of artistic gift." Mildly concerned, she comes over to rest a hand lightly on Jononothon's shoulder. She doesn't ask 'are you OK', but it's in her eyes. And her brain. Simone mmms "Perhaps.. I'll have to think about it for the future.." but for now? there just doesn't seem to be enough students to justify it. "So you sing Alex? maybe you and Jono can start a band." she suggests. Maybe she's joking..then again maybe she's not. "There's no worries, I don't intend to force any one to do anything they don't want, I do expect students to be willing to at least try something once before giving up. Besides there are many types of scuplture, and lots of types of clays.. " "Oh. A Kiln isn't THAT expensive....I'll work for junk food." Alex says, only partially joking. "I'd have to get used to my abilities though...I'm really only able to use'em when something is threatening me...any sort of attempt without stress is like pulling teeth." A quick shake of his head. "Whoa now...I sing when I have to. I'm not stuck going to putmetosleepsundayschool anymore." A smirk to Alex, but Jonothon doesn't explain why that method wouldn't work for Andrea is asking without saying anything. A curious look up and he sees that question. It has him shrugging and looking away. <> It's not his first day without a careful eye from the Professor, but that doesn't mean he's one hundred percent. <> For asking. <> Not at all worried about being forced, Andrea's only concern is trying to provide a wide range of opportunities for others. She has some curiosity about some other things, but that can wait. The Professor has told her that it may come with time, and until it does, she can't exactly try to use it for /art/, after all. She smiles to Jononthon, glad he understands and doesn't resent her concern. "You're welcome. Just take it easy." she offers, as she continues helping with the room. "What do your abilities have to do with art?" Andrea inquires of Alex, because she has no idea. Simone nods to Jono. "It's quite okay Jono.. " she too looks towards Alex with a questioning expression. "I don't think I'd want to try to use your powers to cook pottery.." she grins brightly. "Or any one's at this point.." "Um...my abilities? I blow shit up." Yes. Shit. Alex slides into a desk as well. "At least, thats all I've done so far. And absorbed energy. At least, thats what I'm figuring out. Going through two explosions uninjured has solidified that feeling." He crosses his arms over the desktop, offering a shrug out. "I can push out energy..." Jonothon nods about taking it easy. One step at a time. <> And glad that Simone understands, the Brit lets the conversation flow around him. He's the quiet sort anyway, and he'd rather hear about Alex blowing stuff up than chatter about himself. Andrea simply gapes a bit at Alex. OK. Scary powers. It doesn't even occur to her to think about her own abilities being at all similar. Then again, she doesn't talk about her own abilities almost at all, despite that their existence is the giant pink elephant in the room any time she's interacting with anyone here at the school. Simone doesn't like asking unless there's an invite to do so, and since there hasn't been, she's let it slide. She glances momentarily at Jono and ponders the wisdom of talking about 'blowing things up'. Perhaps that should be done later. "I'm sure y'll find ways to harness your abilities in other ways Alex.. it took me a while to figure out how to summon my psionic wings." "They're fine. I'll figure how to use them to their utmost. I need to. You've seen'em. I've got a certain someone I need to take care of." Alex sighs a bit, big threats and he seems to be determined enough to go through with them. "I'm sure they'll be useful for other things once I'm done fighting. If not, thats fine." Yeah, that's something of a sore topic, but Jonothon is ignoring it. He's blown himself up once already and hopes not to repeat it. There's a curious look at Alex though. Fighting? Doesn't ask though. The Brit gives Andrea a curious look for it. Know anything about that? Andrea offers Jonothon only the tiniest, subtlest headshake. Nope, don't know a thing about that. Instead, Andrea inquires aloud, "Everything alright, Alex?" She doesn't know anything about what happened, how he ended up here, or any of that. So she's just checking in, is all. Darned nosey girl! Simone might have a hint on that. Might as well bring it up. "You mean..that white faced man... " she inquires. Time to be nosey! "I hope we never run into him again.. ever." her wings shudder. "What? You don't need to. I need to see him again, and leave him as a stain on some concrete. Scott doesn't even remember, and he wants a piece of the guy." Alex quirks his lips off to the side, apparently deep in thought. He does notice the art conversation stopped though. "Honestly though.....A Kiln shouldn't be that expensive. Its just a specialty furnace, right?" Jonothon doesn't know who the white faced man is, but he doesn't ask. Simone showed him a picture, but a pen doodle doesn't show colors. Then the teen looks off, straightening somewhat as he hears something. Funny, not even Andrea heard it. With this Jono rises to his feet. <> He rolls his eyes and lifts a hand in farewell. <> Doesn't linger, for the call in his head said he shouldn't. White-faced man? Scary man? Scott doesn't remember? Wanting a piece of the guy? Andrea is so lost and confused. And apparently unwilling to ask questions, despite her horrified fascination. Instead, she turns and offers a wave to Jonothon. "Take care." And she goes back to working in the room, saying nothing further. The conversation's current topic is beyond her, after all. Simone goes about moving some of the other furniture to the sides of the room. "... not that I disagree that some people deserve to reap what they sow..but what exactly did he do Alex? is he going to come after you again? Or Scott?" "Scott really doesn't want me to talk too much about it. Its family business. And no, he'll never stop coming." Alex stands up from the desk and moves to help Simone...or at least assist without being in the way. "Sorry to inject a bit of hostility into your day, Andrea." Directed off towards her...yeah..he DOES actually know her name. And Andrea just shivers a bit at that hostility and those dark thoughts. Icky icky. "It ... it's OK, Alex. Sounds like it wasn't exactly your idea, after all. I'm ... I'm sorry." To intrude? Or sorry he went through that? Probably both, for what little it may be worth. Simone frowns a bit but then asks a final question. "It might be family business, but that sure didn't stop him and his goons from going after Kurt and I... what's to stop him from going after your friends or associates in the future?" she asks as she rolls out one of the mats. "Easy. Don't have any friends. And don't have many associates." Alex starts to lay out the mats as well. "He didn't come after my family in California...and I think he only wants me and Scott...the pure line, he calls it." A headshake and hes focused on what hes doing... Andrea is so confused. And so apparently not cleared for any of this information. So she just keeps puttering along, helping out in the room. Her offers of kindness don't seem to be helping, so she'll keep those to herself at this point. Doesn't make them not there or not genuine, but they aren't helping. Simone arches a brow. "Oh.. I see... " interesting. She drops the topic. If Alex doesn't consider teachers, students and every one else here at the school at the very least 'associates' she's not going to push it. It could lead to the boy running for the hills. Either way she's sorry to hear him say such a thing. "Well.. I hope it works out for you then.." she concludes and starts to move some of the furniture back. "I hope so too. Honestly though, he only cared about you because you were there...hes been hunting us." Alex sighs and leaves the mats alone before turning back to the two of them. "Seriously though, we don't need to talk about it. Tell me about how you guys ended up here? I'd like to hear about it." "How I ... ?" Andrea looks a bit confused at the question, though it's not for lack of trying. She too is a bit mystified at how being a fellow student at the school doesn't make her at the least a associate of Alex and Scott. but how does she question something like this? "The Professor came to one of my modeling shoots, with Jonothon. He invited me to come here for a visit. It was a chance to go to a real school for the first time in my life." It really is that simple. Even if she goes home to Long Island most every night, and comes back every day in her custom-designed private school uniforms, riding in faux jalopy delivery and work vehicles. Andrea is a bit of a mystery, an oddity even amongst the oddballs, in a way. That and the fact that she has not actually mentioned or discussed any powers of her own to anyone. Save perhaps the Professor. Simone smiles and shrugs. "Incredible amounts of luck." she says. She's not got any illusions over her employment here. She thinks long and hard about how she wants to respond. "I'm here because the Professor wanted to expand the staff of the school, I was fortunate enough to hear about the job openings." yea that's pretty much the truth, even if it's got a bit of a spin on it. She moves one of the tables back to it's proper spot, now on top of the plastic mat. "Ah...." Alex looks between the two of them, nodding his head slowly. "So. I don't feel bad about giving you guys half the story if I'm only going to get half of yours." Alex stretchs upwards, a few pops in his shoulders. "So...do you need anything else from me, Simone?" He'll have to call her Mrs something or 'nother eventually though. Andrea turns to look at Alex. "That was my story. All of it." And she means it. But she's not going to arguie. "Should we call you Ms. Dawn?" she inquires of Simone. Simone smiles and nods. "It isn't really half the story Alex, there really wasn't much more to it than what I told you. I came to New York a little while ago, ran into Kurt and the rest as they say, is history." she wrinkles her nose at the idea of being called 'Ms'. Gah. It makes her feel so old. "...Simone is fine.. I am just the art teacher.. not a professor or anything." she says. She looks about the room and shakes her head "No I think I can probably handle the rest." she grins. "Thanks so much for helping to bring things up." she says to both Alex and Andrea. "Not a problem.." Alex doesn't mention that he WAS told to be here, but whatever. Big brothers. "Lemme know if you need anything else, I've still got to find electrical tape in this place." He waves to the two lovely ladies before proceeding out of the classroom. "Happy to help, Simone. Take care." Andrea offers, following Alex out of the classroom. Her phone will soon summon one of those faux delivery vehicles to take her home for the evening. All part of the mystery.